


Might as Well Enjoy It

by rosecolleto



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Misunderstandings, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolleto/pseuds/rosecolleto
Summary: Clementine wakes up in a new world, one where walkers never existed. All she knows is that she has got to find AJ and Louis. Kenny and Clem's parents are close friends, Duck is Clem's childhood friend. She doesn't remember the last eight years of her non walker life. Louis is misunderstood and his ex is kinda a bitch but give her a chance. Brody is still as paranoid as ever, Mitch is overly agressive, James is as gay as ever, Aj is a sweetie, and Clem is conflicted. Oh yeah theres gonna be mild sexual content but nothing too over the top.





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Clem wakes up in her bed owouwuowo

Clementine POV

I let out a sigh in contentment. Today was a good day. It was the one year anniversary of AJ and I arriving at Ericson’s. At least it felt like a year.   
“Clem?” Louis mumbled. I looked up at him and nuzzled my nose into his chest, taking the time to smell him. Christmas trees.  
“Mmm, you smell like Christmas.” I whispered. He let out a quiet laugh which he attempted to stifle behind his hand. He pulled me closer to him.  
“And you say I’m the weirdo.” He said, planting a kiss on my forehead.   
“What did you want to say to me again?” I asked, placing a small kiss on his collarbone. He lets out a sigh, stretching out his legs before intertwining them with mine.   
“Clem, you have no idea how in love I am with you. I know that before the world went to shit, adults would probably say that we are too young to know what love is, or how to properly express it, or to know what we want. But all I have to say to them is, hey, fuck you.” I laughed, burying my face into his armpit to try and keep it quiet. “What I’m trying to say is that I can’t imagine being without you, or see you with anyone else. I know we’re young and dumb, so let’s be young and dumb.”  
“Lou, what are you talking about?” I said, looking up at him with a confused look. He smiled at me with that damn toothy grin that he gets every time he gets excited.  
“Clementine, will you make me the happiest idiot in the world and be my épouse?” I giggled.  
“What the hell is an épouse?” I asked warily.   
“It means wife in French. I thought maybe the term ‘wife’ might be a bit too old for you, so I decided that épouse sounded much better.” I smiled widely, thinking about being his wife.  
“Hm, I don’t know how I feel about marrying a manchild.” I said jokingly. He gave me a worried look that made me laugh. It reminded me of when I first told him that I had feelings for him. “Just kidding doofus, of course I will be your wife.” He let out a sigh in relief.   
“You almost had me there, Clem.” He said in a fake exasperated voice. “I was rethinking my whole life.” I scooted up in his embrace and placed a kiss on his lips, then smiled against them.   
“Tomorrow, let’s go out and find a walker that has a nice ring, just to make it official.” I said, kissing him just below his ear. He stretched out again and wrapped his arms around me again.  
“Yeah, let’s find one with a purple diamond.” He said tiredly. “To go with the house, of course.” I nodded, also feeling very sleepy. I whispered,  
“I love you, Louis.” To which he responded by kissing my ear. I sighed once more and let sleep overtake me.  
RING RING RING  
I sat up, surprised to no longer be in Louis’s warm embrace. I looked around to find myself in a bed. In a room. My room. Not the one I was just in, not even at the school. My room, my bed, my house. I jumped up and looked around. I accessed my surroundings first. It seemed about the same, and yet, different. I saw pictures on the walls, of me? I was in a soccer jersey, at birthday parties, and with my family. It wa so….weird. My mom seemed older, and my dad was balding, but it was them. Tears welled up in my eyes. I then looked at myself in my mirror. I gasped when I realized I was standing on two feet, two legs. The scar on my forehead was gone. I was wearing purple plaid sweatpants and a white tank top. My hair was...long? It felt so weird. It was just past my shoulders but it already felt too long. I ran over to the window and looked outside. I saw some people jogging, but not running from anything. They were just, running along the sidewalk. I went to my door and quietly opened it. I creeped to the door that led to the bedroom of my parents. I opened the door. They were both still in bed. I looked at their clock and realized it was only six in the morning. They were alive. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I let out a sob. My parents stirred and my dad was the first to sit up.  
“Hey Clem, aren’t you supposed to be up for your run?” I let out another weak sob. My mother sat up next.   
“Honey, are you alright?” She said worryingly. I smiled as more tears came out.   
“I just..wanted to say that I love you guys so much. I don’t say it enough but I love you more than anything.” My parents looked at each other.  
“Clementine, what’s going on? You only say you love us when you do something bad or you had a nightmare.” My dad said, getting up. I started crying even harder. He pulled me into a big hug. He put on some weight, I thought. “Oh Clem, we love you, no matter what. You can tell us anything.” He said, squeezing me a little tighter. The last time I saw him he was just another walker in a crowd.   
“Honey, her nightmares are getting worse. I think maybe it’s time.” My mom said sadly. My dad looked at her with an annoyed expression.  
“My Clem isn’t going to that damn school. It will make everything so much worse.” He said, holding onto me protectively. My mom looked more desperate than I had ever seen her before.  
“Ed, please. I don’t want to send her but she needs help. Almost every night she has these nightmares, about ‘walkers’ and some ‘McCarol Ranch’. I don’t know the cause of it but I don’t want her to continue to suffer like this.” She exclaimed. My dad let out a deep sigh.  
“Maybe you’re right. Clementine, are you okay with that? I will only let you go if you are fine with it.” He asked gently. My mom got up and knelt down on the floor where I sat with my dad.  
“Honey, it’s a nice place. AJ went there six months ago, remember? Rebecca said that it’s a wonderful place for kids who need some extra help. I think it was called Ericson’s.” She stated, placing a warm hand on my cheek, wiping my tears. Ericson’s! AJ! Louis!   
“Okay, I’ll go.” I said, trying not to sound too excited. He probably doesn’t even remember me. My parents both gave me comforting smiles.   
“I’ll call Robert Sullivan and confirm her enrollment.” My mom said, standing up. “Then, all that’s left is to find someone to drive her down there. I’ll see if I can call up any friends who don’t work weekends.” My dad nodded.   
“Sweetie, let’s go pack up your things. I’ll help.” I nodded. I'm coming.


	2. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clem arrives at Ericson's

Clementine POV

“Dad, how would you feel if I cut my hair?” I asked subconsciously. My dad laughed.  
“I think your mother would be pretty upset. Why would you wanna cut it? I thought you loved it?” I shrugged, stuffing more clothes in my suitcase. I ignored all the skirts, dresses, and big hug. pretty blouses in my drawer without even realizing. I guess I was so used to wearing practical clothes that I had completely forgotten how much I used to love wearing them.  
“It just seems not very practical. What if I get grabbed?” My dad looked concerned.  
“Who on Earth would grab my Clemmy?” I shrugged again. He walked over with some more clothes, two grey pleated skirts, three white button up blouses, shiny black loafers, and a navy blue blazer. “It’s your school uniform. I know it sucks but you have to wear it.” I groaned. He nudged me with his elbow. “A trick your mom and I used back in Catholic schools was to wear flannels around our waists to add some more color. Oh yeah, she wore lots of colorful knee socks too.” I smiled at the thought of my mom in such childish clothing. I took the clothing and added it into my suitcase. He then handed me a hat. My hat. “Just don’t get it confiscated. You know it’s my favorite.” He said, giving me a goofy dad smile. I ran my finger over the D, remembering how good it used to look. Before all the walker blood and the falls into rivers.  
“Thanks.” I said softly. He reached into his wallet and took out two fifty dollar bills.  
“Just in case you need a bit of extra spending money. I won’t be able to see you until the spring, so try not to spend it all in one place.” I grinned, giving him a hug.  
Some time passed, and it was starting to get dark. A car pulled up into our driveway.  
“He’s here, Ed.” My mom called. I heard my parents walk down the stairs. I tried looking out the window, but whoever it was, they were being blocked by their car door. I picked up my suitcase and walked down the stairs, not taking a second look at my bedroom, which now felt foreign. As I walked to the front door, I saw a picture of me, my mom, and my dad. It was a picture from when I was little. Without thinking, I grabbed it and stuffed into my duffle bag. I took the handle of my suitcase again and went all the way outside. I was shocked to see Kenny. He smiled at me. I held myself together but couldn’t bring myself to say anything. I smiled back at him weakly. My dad took my duffle bag and suitcase and brought it to Kenny’s trunk. God, I remember abandoning his car back in Macon. It looks the same as I remember.  
“Hey little lady. Your mom called me up and I suppose we’re going on a bit of a road trip. Don’t worry, I got Duck with me, he’ll help keep us company. Lee helped you kill Duck.  
“Thanks, I’ll behave.” I said, trying not to stutter. “Is he..?”  
“He’s going to the school too, yeah. You know him, always getting into scraps at school, making rude remarks to teachers. Kat gave me hell for tryna keep him home, but I suppose not everything grows out with age.” Kenny said tiredly. My dad gave him a grateful smile, closing the trunk.  
“Ken, thanks so much for this. You don’t know what this means to me and Diana.” Kenny shrugs.  
“Ed, it’s the least I can do. You helped Kat and I haul ass from Florida after I got a promotion to come be a pier manager down here in Georgia. It’s no problem, really.” My dad placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded.  
“Clementine, please behave. Tuition at Ericson’s isn’t cheap. Your dad and I worked hard to get you in. Just..stay out of the wrong crowd.” My mom said, placing both her hands on my shoulders. I looked at her in the eyes and smiled at her.  
“I promise.” I said. She smiled and hugged me.  
“We’ll call you three times a week and send you some pocket money if you need it. We’ll pick you up at the beginning of spring break and take you down to Disney World. If you’re good.” I remembered begging them when I was a kid to go on vacation to Walt Disney World. I had forgotten about how silly I was for wanting such a expensive luxury. I simply nodded. Kenny opened the passenger side door and let me get in before closing the door. I glanced in the rear view mirror and saw a sleeping Duck. I looked away, putting on my seatbelt. Safety first.  
“We’ll probably get there in the morning. You can sleep if you want.” Kenny said, starting up the engine. I leaned back into my seat, closing my eyes. I pulled my hat down over them, blocking out what remained of the sun. I will see you soon, Louis.  
I awoke when I felt the car go over a bump. When I saw the gate of the school in the distance. I sat up.  
“Bout time you got up.” Duck said, clicking away on some gaming device. Kenny parked just in front of the school. A man was waiting just outside the front gate. Kenny got out and gestured for the both of us to get out as well. I stepped out of the car, Duck following shortly after. “Ugh, I can’t believe you got to ride shotgun.” Duck mumbled. I shrugged, going to open the trunk to get my things. God, Duck has so much more baggage than me.  
“Welcome to Ericson’s Boarding School. As our new students, I can ensure you that we here at this establishment are dedicated to your rehabilitation. In that case, any and all misbehaviors will not be tolerated, and dire consequences will be dealt to anyone who is caught doing misdemeanors. These include but are not limited to, swearing, PDA, breaking dress code, drinking, smoking, skipping class without an excuse, and disrespecting staff. You will report in the courtyard at nine, sharp in your uniform. Your roommates will take you there. We will conduct our morning routine of saying the Pledge of Allegiance, and then after breakfast is served, you will eat quickly and follow your guides to your locker, and then go to each of your day classes. I’m sure the rest of the schedule will be made aware to you by your peers soon enough.” Oh my God, this guy never stops fucking talking. I tried to look interested and nodded. “You may refer to me as Headmaster Sullivan. I won’t hold you back anymore. Head on in and you will be met by your dorm leaders.” I glanced at Kenny, he looked just as bored as me.  
“Uh, you kids stay safe now. Duck, stay outta trouble.” Duck groaned in response. Kenny proceeded to get back into his car and drive off. Duck and I entered the school gates. Just don’t make people think you’re crazy. Everything will be fine.


	3. Meeting Them Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clem meets people for a second time, but sees a new face

Clementine POV

“Hey, y'all must be the new kids.” I heard a familiar voice say. Brody. She smiled. She looked and sounded much better than I remembered. She was wearing sweatpants and a school hoodie. Her hair was past her collarbones, even when it was pulled back into a ponytail, like how it was right now. She looked...happy? I gave her a friendly smile and tried not to think about her brains bashed out by a broken flashlight. I glanced at the person next to her. Marlon. He had a better hair cut, nowhere near as ugly as that awful mullet I remember him sporting with ignorant pride. He gestured at Duck to follow him, so he did. “I guess that's our cue to head back to the dorms. I'm Brody by the way.” I know.   
“Nice to meet you, I'm Clementine.” She nodded and began walking. I walked with her into the female dorm building. The girls’ dormitory had been abandoned for the most part by the survivors. Louis told me that it was because too many people had died in there. I didn't want to ask about it any further. “So...How many girls to a dorm?” I asked, even though I could already guess that it was four because of the bunk beds that were in each dorm. Brody chuckled.  
“Four. In yours there's me, Violet, and Erin. Minnie had to move out last week because Sullivan found out that she and Vi we're together. Man, they were pissed.” I was glad that Brody was walking ahead of me. Louis told me about Erin. He described her as a happy person, always messing around. She was his first crush, and his first kiss. He had to put her down when she got bitten, about a year after the outbreak. They never got together because after they kissed, Louis felt too shy to face her again. God, I hope they didn't get together. Ah, what's wrong with me? I shouldn't think that way. “You alright? You've been awful quiet.” I laughed awkwardly.   
“I'm good. Do you happen to know a kid named Alvin Junior?” I asked. She smiled.  
“Yeah, he and Louis practice piano together. Mostly because AJ's teacher thought maybe if he were more musical, he'd simmer down a bit.”   
“Who's Louis?” I asked casually.  
“Band leader. Apprentice conductor. Lead tenor in the choir. Only piano player at this school as far as I know. He's the only one in the music room most of the times. Unless he's taking some girl in there to mash faces with that is.” My heart sank. “He used to be so shy, but after he and Erin broke things off, he's been playing around a lot. Rumor has it that he's just trying to make her jealous. That clearly isn't working, considering she got with Justin and they've been together for like a year.” I sighed.   
“Yeah, that's sucks.” Brody arrived at the door, opening it. I could see Violet still fast asleep. I saw a girl I didn't recognize. She turned to me and smiled. Red and purple braces. Erin. I smiled stiffly. “Hi, I'm Clementine.” She got up happily and hugged me. I got shocked and pushed her away. She giggled.  
“Sorry, I just love meeting new people. I'm Erin.” She stated, matter of factly. She was very pretty, I can see why Louis liked her. She had an olive complexion, monolids, and long straight black hair. She didn't have a single blemish on her entire face. God she was perfect. I slightly clenched my teeth but managed to smile. “You're soooooo pretty Clementine, I love your hair. Girls with naturally curly hair are so lucky.” She said, pouting. I gave her a tight smile.   
“Thanks, you're pretty too.” She grinned at me, seeming pleased with the compliment.   
“Brace yourself.” Brody said, handing me my schedule.  
1° Chemistry - 216  
2° Soccer - Gymnasium  
3° Calculus - 114  
4° Band - Music Room  
5° Lunch Block - Courtyard  
6° Volunteering - 340  
7° Home Economics - Kitchen  
“Oh good, we have band and home ec together.” Erin exclaimed. Violet groaned, turning over in her bed. Brody giggled.  
“I have Bio in the classroom next to your first period, I can take you there. Vi has soccer, I can have her meet you outside your class and escort you.” I smiled gratefully. Erin smiled at me. God she almost smiles too much.  
“I wonder what instrument you're going to get assigned. All the trumpets are full, drums and guitars too. Ooh, maybe you'll play bells.” I shrugged.   
“Just hope to God that Louis doesn't see 'potential’ in you and take you in as an apprentice.” Brody said. Violet cleared her throat, sitting up.  
“Yo, I'm right here Brody.” Violet said harshly. Erin looked slightly uncomfortable.  
“Hey it's true, Everytime a new girl joins band, he says that exact thing, leads her on, and then tells the teacher how bad they are and get them moved to music organizer.” Brody said. Violet rolled her eyes.  
“You're delusional. Is he not allowed to date around? You did it before you settled on Marlon.” Brody glared at Violet.   
“I never led anyone on.” Erin cleared her throat.  
“Hey, it's all good Brody. Relax.” Brody sighed.  
“Fine. Clementine, just get settled in. When it's time to go I'll let you know.” I nodded and started putting my things away. After they were all away, I put on my uniform. Not liking how plain it looked, I pulled on my soccer socks. Hey, at least it will save me having to change them when I go to second period, I thought. I pulled my hair into a low ponytail. It still feels too long. I sighed and looked at the clock. 8:30  
“Clementine was it? The names Violet. You should walk with me. I want to teach you some of the ropes that Brody won't teach you.” I shrugged and followed her. “I know what everyone's gonna say about Louis. Trust me, he isn't like that. He isn't a player. I'll introduce you two, you'll see.” I believed her, but I mostly just wanted to see him. Violet led me to a table. I could believe my eyes. Minerva, Sophie, Tenn, Aassim, Omar, Mitch, and…  
“..Louis.” I whispered.


End file.
